Insert Sappy Love Song Here
by K-Chan5
Summary: My own take of what happens after the Clow Cards are sealed. Sakura X Syaoran (Li)
1. What Happens Now?

Author's Notes: This story takes place after the Clow Cards are captured. I changed the story around a bit, so don't sue me. Also, these characters don't belong to me, they are the property of the wonder that is CLAMP. Oh yeah, like the name? I though it summed up the plot rather nicely.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Insert Sappy Love Song Here  
  
Chapter 1: What Happens Now?  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are sitting in a tree, by the park. The sun is beginning to set and brilliant colors fill the sky.  
  
"So what happens now? Are you going back to Hong Kong?" Sakura asks.   
  
Syaoran looks down,   
  
"I don't know."  
  
Below them, hiding in a bush, is Tomoyo with her video camera,  
  
"This is a great shot..." she thinks to herself.   
  
Syaoran hears the rustle of the bushes and looks down.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura questions.   
  
She sees a small red light, obviously coming from a camera, "Tomoyo?"  
  
Syaoran slips off his shoe and throws it into the bush.  
  
"Ouch!" Tomoyo stands, rubbing her head and looking up at them.   
Sakura goes red,   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Tomoyo smiles,  
  
"Just looking for some new footage," she turns, "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just sit on the limb, saying nothing. The mood is slightly awkward because of Tomoyo's unexpected entrance. Syaoran coughs,  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have to go home. No sense me staying here."   
Sakura bows her head, gazing down at the bushes below,  
  
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran looks at her.   
  
As Sakura meets his gaze, both of their faces turn red. Those few seconds feel like hours, almost as if time has stopped. Suddenly, a small, yellow blur zooms toward them, slamming into Syaoran and knocking him backward off the branch.   
  
Sakura turns around quickly,  
  
"Syaoran! Are you okay?"   
  
He moans slightly from pain and confusion as he climbs out of a bush. The yellow blur lands on the limb next to Sakura.  
  
"Kero!" she scolds, "what the heck were you thinking?"   
  
Kero sits down and crosses his little arms,   
  
"Well, it's getting late, your brother's gonna be home soon and you haven't made dinner yet! And I'm starvin!"   
  
Sakura grumbles,   
  
"Calm down, I was getting ready to come home anyway."   
  
Kero starts to fly away,  
  
"Alright, but be home soo.. ack!"   
  
He is blown away be a mini fireball. Sakura turns to see Syaoran a branch below her, putting an element card back in his pocket.  
  
"He can be so annoying," he says, searching for a foothold.  
  
"Here, let me help you,"   
  
Sakura rolls over onto her stomach and reaches out her hand. He grabs it and starts to pull himself up, but Sakura slides forward a little. Syaoran supports her shoulder with his other hand, to prevent her from falling any further. Their faces draw closer and closer together. Sakura closes her eyes as their lips are about to touch. Then suddenly, she loses her balance and falls forward, knocking him over. Boom! Syaoran opens his eyes to find himself on his back, in the bush, again. But this time, Sakura's next to him, laying on her side.  
  
"Sakura!" he tries to sit up. She rolls over and gives him a tight hug.  
  
"Please don't leave me." He smiles and returns the hug,  
  
"I won't."  



	2. This is Goodbye?

Author's Note: I know the last chapter was a little sappy, but ya need a sappy one every once and a while. I think this chapter is worse. tee hee ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Insert Sappy Love Song Here  
  
Chapter 2: This is Goodbye?  
  
That school year ended normally. It was their last year in elementary school. All the kids were excited about going to Junior High. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and some of her other friends are walking through the park.   
  
"I hear we get our class assignments next week," Tomoyo says, "I hope we're all in the same class." The girls smile and agree. Syaoran frowns and puts his hands behind his head to cover it up. Sakura notices and turns to him,  
  
"What's wrong?" He turns away, avoiding her gaze.   
  
"If you're gloomy about school starting, don't" Tomoyo adds, "We only have a week left of summer break."   
  
Syaoran scowls and walks off,  
  
"I've gotta go."   
  
Sakura follows him. Once they get further into the park, away from the others, he stops. Syaoran is standing on a bridge, leaning on the railing and staring down at the water.   
  
Sakura steps onto the small bridge,  
  
"What's wrong? You seem upset."   
  
Syaoran drops his head,  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"What?" she asks, unsure of what he means.   
  
He turns around quickly,  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong," he looks down, "I have to."   
Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"But... but, you can't!"   
  
Syaoran turns his back to her, avoiding her gaze,  
  
"My mother called last night. I'm leaving tomorrow."   
  
Sakura stands in silence, letting it all sink in.  
  
"But," a tear runs down her cheek, "you said... you promised..."   
Syaoran drops his head, remembering his vow.  
  
"Sakura..." he turns, but she is gone.  
  
  
Sakura runs past clumps of trees and gardens, partially blinded by tears. She finally stops by a small lake, upstream from the bridge. Weary from running and heartache, she drops to her knees and cries.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran is sitting on the bank, leaning against the bridge. Dropping his hand into the water, he feels the gentle current and sighs sadly. Suddenly, he notices something hitting his hand. Looking down, Syaoran sees a cherry blossom, floating down the river.  
  
"That's odd," he ponders, "it's not spring anymore."   
  
He leans over and lifts the flower out of the water. Very slowly, the petals fall and drift away on the soft breeze.  



	3. As the Years Go By

Author's Note: This next scene is, say, 4-5 years after the last chapter. Just had to add a time-frame.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Insert Sappy Love Song Here  
  
Chapter 3: As the Years Go By  
  
Four years go by after Syaoran leaves. Sakura and her friends had lots of fun in junior high, but something was missing. Sakura grew taller and taller. Her brother, Toya, went away to college, so she had the whole house to herself some days. The day before her sixteenth birthday, Tomoyo, Chikaru, Naoko and Rika were all at her house. They brought photo albums and were sharing pictures. As Sakura went through Tomoyo's book, she saw picture after picture of her and Syaoran from elementary school. Just seeing his face brought a tear to her eye.   
  
Tomoyo looks over and sees what is going on,  
  
"You still miss him, right?"   
  
Sakura nods, sadly.   
  
Tomoyo gives her a hug,   
  
"It's okay. Hey, would you like to come with me to the airport tomorrow? My mom is coming back from America."   
  
Sakura nods,  
  
"I guess so, okay."  



	4. Home Again

Author's Note: The last chapter was pretty short, but I think it build plot. hehe, anyway, this is the last chapter in my little fic here, so enjoy. ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Insert Sappy Love Song Here  
  
Chapter 4: Home Again  
  
The next day, Sakura and Tomoyo ride the train to the airport. Sakura's reading a book called "Teach Yourself Chinese."   
  
Tomoyo looks over,  
  
"What's that for?"   
  
Sakura says,  
  
"I borrowed it from Toya. He used it in high school too."  
  
  
The two girls arrive at the airport and walk to the gate.   
  
Sakura looks around,  
  
"Are you sure this is the right gate?"   
  
Tomoyo nods,  
  
"That's what it said on the schedule."  
  
"But we didn't stop to read the schedule!" Sakura protests.   
  
Tomoyo shrugs,   
  
"I saw it on the way in."   
  
She points to a plane arriving at the terminal.  
  
"Look, it's here."   
  
Sakura gets up and walks to the giant windows.  
  
"What country was your mother in?" she asks, pointing to the tail of the plane,   
"This one isn't from America."  
  
"Sakura, come here!" Tomoyo calls from the gates.   
  
Sakura joins her as they watch the passengers file out of the doors.  
  
"I didn't see your mother," Sakura states, as the mass of people thins.   
  
Tomoyo just smiles. Sakura looks back and sees just one person left. A tall, thin boy of about 16 puts down a well-packed carry-on. Pushing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes, he fumbles with a pocket and pulls something out. Sakura squints hard and recognizes it as a pink teddy bear with a big red bow around it's neck.  
  
"Happy Birthday," the boy says.   
  
Sakura concentrates on his face, then suddenly drops her jaw,  
  
"Syaoran?"   
  
He smiles. She drops her book and runs toward him. Syaoran holds out his arms and catches her as she jumps, resting her arms behind his head.  
  
"Syaoran, I've missed you so much," Sakura cries as she tightens her hug.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," Syaoran says as he puts her down.   
Sakura looks up, for he's at least a head taller than her.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
He smiles,  
  
"I'm moving back to Japan. I'm here to stay."   
  
Tears of happiness stream down Sakura's cheeks as she looks up at him. As Syaoran leans over, Sakura puts her arms behind his head, and they kiss.  
  
Off to the side, Tomoyo smiles happily as she watches them. Reaching into her bag, she pulls out a camera and takes a picture.  



End file.
